


Of Neighbors and Wet Things

by whimsythoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsythoughts/pseuds/whimsythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akaashi finds a half-naked man standing outside his door in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Neighbors and Wet Things

**Author's Note:**

> “Look I know it’s 2:30 am but I destroyed my shower doing a dare for my friend and I never go to bed without showering and I don’t want to ask the old lady across the hall please help me” Au (Prompt link at the beginning of fic)  
> Also, I suck at titles.

[Prompt](http://nishinoyaforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/140862058627/look-i-know-its-230-am-but-i-destroyed-my)

* * *

 

 

  
Bang. Bang.  
  
Akaashi stirred from his sleep. _The hell?  
_  
_Bang. Bang._ No he wasn’t dreaming it. It was coming from the apartment. His front door. _Maybe I can go back to sleep._  
  
_BANG.BANG.  
_  
_What time is it?_ Akaashi turned to look at his alarm clock. 2:30 am? _2:30 am?_   Who in the right mind knocks at somebody’s door this late? He stumbled out of bed, maybe it was something serious? Somebody needed help? After all, if it were a murderer or thief they probably wouldn’t have the decency to knock on his door. They would probably crawl through the window or break down the door. With that knock though, Akaashi was surprised that they hadn’t broken down the door yet.

 **_BANG. BANG._ ** ****

Akaashi unlocked the door and slowly opened it half an inch, you could never be too careful after all. His eyes widened at the sight outside his door.

 _Dear. God. What in the hell. Why in the hell is there a half-naked soaking wet man outside my door?  
_ Even the towel seemed thoroughly wet and had to be help up by the man’s left hand or else it probably would have fallen to the floor. Whatever sleepiness Akaashi had, had faded away now. He shouldn’t have gotten up. He should close the door right now, go back to bed. But Akaashi didn’t want to be rude.

  
“Hello? Neighbor? Hello??” A loud voice said, a voice too chipper for 2:30 am. Actually, a voice to chipper for any time of day and night.

“Can I help you?” Akaashi asked warily.

“I need to use your shower…please.”

Akaashi opened the door further, “Excuse you? Do…I know you?”  
  
“The name is Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you!” Bokuto grinned and stretched out his right hand towards Akaashi. Akaashi looked down at Bokuto’s hand but failed to reach out and shake it. Like hell, he was about to shake a half-naked man’s hand who had woken him up in the dead of night. Bokuto lowered his hand in disappointed.  
  
“Can’t you use your own shower?”  
  
“You see, that’s the problem. My shower is broken. I’d rather not go into details. But I will say it involved sugar cookies, a brush, and balloons. I’m never doing that _again_. And I really would rather not use the old lady’s shower whose across from me. She has a lot of cats, not that I don’t like cats. I actually have a good friend that reminds me of a cat. But you see, I am very wet right now and I don’t think cats like wet things because last time I sprayed my friend Kuroo with a water and it didn’t go that well. Speaking of he’s the whole reason I am standing in front of your door right now. And so-“  
  
“You can use my shower, Bokuto-san. Just please hurry. I have work early in the morning.” He didn’t look like a killer. What would he use? His towel? Maybe if he just indulged the man, he would go away. He really just wanted to go back to sleep. And he had a feeling this man could talk his ear off all night if he didn’t let him shower.  
  
“Really? Thanks a bunch, Akaashi-kun! I owe you one.”  He grinned again as Akaashi as he let him in.  
  
“Ahh, Akaashi-kun this is a really nice apartment,” he said while walking in. Dripping water all over the carpet. Akaashi gave a sigh.   _Just let him shower, it should be over soon._ Bokuto stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to look at Akaashi. And as if reading his mind, Akaashi said, “The bathroom is the first door down the hallway. There’s extra towels under the sink.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up, “Thanks, Akaashi-kun! You’re a good guy.” He lifted his left hand up to give Akaashi a thumbs up. The same hand that was keeping his towel from hitting the floor. The towel which now lay on Akaashi’s carpet.

And now Bokuto Koutarou stood completely naked in the middle of Akaashi’s living room.

Akaashi stood there without saying a word, as did Bokuto.

Maybe Bokuto Koutarou wasn’t here to kill Akaashi physically, but mentally and emotionally he was succeeding right now.

Yeah, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
